1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injection molding machine manufactures a molding product by injecting molten resin into a cavity of a mold device and solidifying the molten resin. The mold device includes a stationary mold and a movable mold, and the cavity is formed between the stationary mold and the movable mold when the mold device is clamped. The molding product that is molded in the cavity is removed from the movable mold after opening the mold device. (See, e.g., International Patent Publication No. WO2005/068155).
Injection molding machines have various sensors for obtaining information relating to injection molding.